


Are You Still Mine? [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Idiots in Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SO SOFF, Wow, much feels, repressed tissaia, slight angst, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Are You Still Mine?" by RiverStyxGoddess.Oneshot: Tissaia and Yennefer waking up after their first night together.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Are You Still Mine? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are You Still Mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512761) by [RiverStyxGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStyxGoddess/pseuds/RiverStyxGoddess). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 7:22

**File Size:** 7.77 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to RiverStyxGoddess for permission to record this sweet little fic!
> 
> This was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "In Their Shoes" challenge, for twtd, because two of her favorite things are femslash and Tissaia/Yennefer! I hope you like it!!


End file.
